¿Un amor reconocido?
by heros
Summary: Unos sueños anormales hacen que Gary Oak y Ash Ketchum se encuentren. ¿Estos sueños indican unos sentimientos ocultos o eran ilusiones? Palletshipping Shonen ai


**A**sh abrió lentamente los ojos, viendo el pasar sigiloso de las nubes por el añilado cielo que tenía ante sí. Adoraba que las pequeñas corrientes de aire le acariciara todo el cuerpo y le provocara el efecto refrescante que ansiaba conseguir a esas tardías horas de la tarde. Pikachu se encontraba a su lado descansando y , según podía ver por la postura y gestos del pokemon, haciendo pequeños ruidos, indicando el agradable sueño que estaba teniendo. El entrenador no pudo evitar sonreír y acariciarle el lomo con suavidad; el pelo estaba brillante, limpio y ligeramente crispado por la acumulación de la electricidad estática. El animal soltó un ruido de satisfacción al sentir la piel de su amo y giró para que lo siguiera haciendo por la panza.

El chico contempló desde la colina el pequeño pueblo que tenía ante él. Desde ahí podía observar las blancas casas con tejado blanco; los niños jugando al fútbol o simulando combates en el parque bajo la atenta mirada de sus madres; los ancianos sentados en los bancos bajo los árboles y el bello volar de los Pidgeys ante la imagen del sol. También oía el sonido constante del martillo al chocar contra el hierro de los herreros; extractos de las banales conversaciones de las personas al pasar cerca de él y los ladridos de los Poochenas cantando el ritual del anochecer. Dejó de mirar y puso la espalda en el tronco del roble a la vez que se bajaba la gorra para evitar los últimos rayos de sol.  
_  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_- Levántate y acércate, mocoso - ordenó Gary -. Me gustaría hacerte una propuesta._

_  
El entrenador levantó la cabeza, en posición de sumisión, para observar el rostro de su único rival que siempre le había ganado con facilidad en todos los combates que disputaron, Gary Oak. Su mirada se encontró con sus penetrantes ojos verdosos, notó como le brillaban y como sonreía maliciosamente. No podía hacer nada, había perdido el combate y debía mostrarse dócil en aquella ocasión._

_Los largos dedos de Gary rozó su cara y se detuvo en el pelo azabache de su derrotado oponente. Lo hacía con extraordinaria lentitud y cariño; un cariño muy poco apropiado en él._

_- ¿ Sabes? Nunca me había fijado bien hasta ahora. - _le miró fijamente, mientras seguía hablando con ternura– _Tienes un gran atractivo cuando no estás enfadado. Es una lástima que no te muestres así normalmente._

_Ash__ se sintió confuso, no sabía como reaccionar, por un lado rechazaba el contacto del chico; y a la vez se asombró por las palabras que estaba empleando. Este no era el chico egolátra al que estaba acostumbrado, y mucho menos el hombre por el muchas chicas caían a sus pies._

_Sus dedos seguían acariciándole la cabeza con suavidad, alborotando su pelo. Gary se aproximó más a él. Notaba su agradable aliento en su cara._

_- Desearía que te quedaras y partieras conmigo para investigar a los __pokemon__. Aprenderías muchas cosas y siempre estarías atendido._

_- ¿ Qué? -_ No era posible, había recibido una invitación para quedarse con él. Era bastante extraño que lo dijera.

_- Verás, Ash. El trabajo de ser un investigador es bastante solitario y aburrido... necesito una persona como tú, alegre, divertido y que le encante a los pokemon tanto como a mí. - dijo Gary con cierta amargura en sus palabras._

_- ¿ Por qué yo? - empezaba a sentirse molesto por la proposición pero no podía evitar sentir lástima por él.- ¿ Por qué no te llevas a una de esas "admiradoras" - _procuró acentuar esta palabra con cierta ironía a pesar de la situación. - _que tanto te siguen?_

_- Me abandonaron. Ellas solo deseaban a un entrenador fuerte que las atendiera las veinticuatro horas del día y les demostrara su amor, cosas que me resultaba imposibles últimamente. Cuando supieron mi decisión de retirarme finalmente como entrenador para convertirme en investigador, se fueron poco a poco hasta dejarme solo._

_- No has respondido a mi pregunta...- _Gary había empezado a llorar tímidamente.

_- También es cierto que no las respondía adecuadamente cuando me profesaron su amor. - _ignoró el comentario de Ash. _- Ya sabes, solo hacía lo esencial para mantenerlas contentas. En un principio me sentía atraído, pero el tiempo hizo que las aborreciese. No sabía lo que me ocurría. Un día, empecé a soñar contigo... eran sueños extraños y sin significado. Me lo tome como un enigma que debía responderse cuando te encontrara,y ahora me doy cuenta de la respuesta que escondía tras este combate...  
_

_El chico de pelo castaño pegó sus labios y le besó con ligereza, mientras sus brazos ceñían el cuerpo del entrenador de Paleta, impidiéndole que pudiera escapar de aquella sensación_

_Ash observó con cierto desagrado a su amigo, pero empezaba a revivir ese sentimiento oculto hacía él. Se sentía terriblemente confuso, algo en su interior se debatía entre dos polos opuestos. Notaba cierta atracción hacía aquel muchacho, pero le repugnaba todo aquello que tuviera que ver con la homosexualidad._

_- ¿ Qué he mejorado ? - _bromeó, a pesar de saber la continuación de esa frase. No sabía que pensar. ¿ Era cierto lo que le decía o solo era una actuación bien hecha?

_- No bromeo, mocoso – _intentó sonreír sin buenos resultados. _- Me he dado cuenta que te quiero, yo lo he aceptado. Sé que en estos momentos lo rechazarás y luego te sentirás confundido. Tu sabrás donde buscarme cuando sepas realmente a quien deseas : a tus amigos o a mí._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Despertó sobresaltado. El sueño aún seguía vigente en su cabeza. Le aterraba pensar que aquello era una señal. La misma señal de la que había hablado Gary. ¿ Sería posible que aquello tendría un mensaje secreto y no algo tan claro?

Ash volvió a levantarse la visera de la gorra y miró nuevamente el cielo, esta vez las estrellas brillaban, destacándose sobre la oscuridad celeste. Unas lágrimas furtivas recorrían sus mejillas y se derramaban en la hierba. Pikachu lo miró extrañado, sin comprender lo que había pensado.

Había comprendido cual debía ser su siguiente paso, y esta vez tenía que hacerlo solo. Era algo que le involucraba a él y no a sus acompañantes. Debía encontrar la respuesta a esa pregunta y para ello debía dirigirse hacía donde se encontrara su amigo de la infancia.

- Pikachu tenemos que partir, ya sabemos donde tenemos que ir y con quien nos encontraremos.

Sí, lo había decidido. Su viaje comenzó en el momento en que se levantaba de la fría hierba. No volvería a ver a sus amigos por el momento. Tal vez, y sin seguridad, los volvería a encontrar en su camino y comprenderían su elección... tal vez.


End file.
